The suprising setback
by Raven325
Summary: Bakura didn't expect to fall in love with his coma patient, he also didn't expect to find his patient's dark occupation after he was injured badly when Akefia's enemies came. Thirdly he didn't expect this new life to be so utterly confusing and turning his own upside down... but for some reason he didn't want it to change...Geminishipping torture, lots of sarcasm and lover trouble
1. Chapter 1

Bakura laughed when he walked in to the hospital. It was an everyday thing for him to walk into the medical centre and immediately be tackled by many small forms.

'Whoa, whoa! I'm not a jungle Jim,' he yelled out in amusement as he pulled away from the little brats. They laughed and ran to the room the hospital had given them. The five where the kids he looked after along with his hospital patients. Their parents, whoever they may be, had abandoned them at the front steps of the large hospital. And just like him, the hospital staff practically "adopted" them. It was still sad to think that they would only reach the age of ten, maximum, if they are even that lucky. The sicknesses they all have are incurable.

''Kura!'

Bakura snapped out of his thoughts when Aoi pulled at his pants. She was the youngest of the five and evil when she wanted them all to stress. The little demon was good in hide-and-seek. Really good. She smiled, her blue eyes twinkling in happiness, and let go of the material and ran back down the corridors. Her neck length hair swayed with her hurried movements.

'Oh, come on deary. Don't look so sad. They are living a happy life her with us. And they have someone who is practically a father to them-' a voice said from behind him. He turned and found his "mother", or rather the owner and Dean of the hospital. He smiled slightly.

'-or rather a mother to them.'

She grinned evilly. He immediately glared at her as she twisted around and ran away. He glared at her retreating form for a moment longer before, he to, turned away; following the children who had run to their room. He entered the cramped bedroom.

It looked nothing like any of the other hospital rooms. This room's walls were painted a light baby-blue and held five beds. One bed had pink sheets, three had deep blue sheets and the last one, with his favorite color, was magenta.

Zane and Alexis came running towards him. As far as the hospital knew these two were related. Alexis had blond hair and light blue eyes while Zane sported black hair and a deeper blue eye-color. Zane was the oldest and his sister the youngest of the group. Then there was Damon. He, like Zane, had black hair but sported dark green eyes. He was the second oldest. Lastly was Conner. Conner was a little imp and loved to cause trouble…but he was the sickest. They were afraid he might not last to celebrate the age of ten.

'Attention,' Bakura yelled playfully and watched as they all scrambled to stand next to their respective beds and saluting him.

'Alexis, I told you to keep your room clean.'

She smiled and quickly picked up the few clothes on the ground as the others laughed at her. He smiled then froze when something, or should he say someone small, jump on his back. He grinned and began running around, giving Aoi a piggy-back-ride. The others laughed with him.

Bakura immediately looked up when the door burst open and a frantic nurse ran in.

'Bakura! There's an emergency! There was an accident. Patient status: shattered femur and broken radius, five broken ribs, punctured lung, breathing problematical, lacerations ubiquitously, probable wounded liver, potential concussion and immense blood loss,' she said in a singly breath. Bakura instantly bend down to let Aoi off then sprinted out of the room to the OR (Operating Room) where he stayed for the next three hours.

Bakura pushed the door open and walked out exhaustedly from the operating rooms. They nearly lost the patient but managed to get him to stabilize. He smiled tiredly while walking to the gathered family members that looked at him with hopeful eyes.

'He will be fine.'

He watched as they all smiled in relieve and hugged each other in joy with only that small sentence. Bakura turned and walked to the receptionist. She grinned at him and handed him a clipboard that held the long list of his patients he need to check up on. He sighed but still strolled down the hallway. This was going to be a long day.

Bakura said goodbye to his last patient before turning and walking out the door that marked another hospital room. He was done…finally. Bakura watched other doctors and nurses walk past him, greeting him with smiles.

'Bakura!'

He turned and saw one of the nurses, whom no one liked, walk towards him. She looked pissed.

'Get those stupid brats to bed! They are not listening!' she yelled, and then she turned on her heel, almost tripping in the process, and disappeared around the corner.

Bakura smirked. He loved it when the five imps caused her to get stressed. It was fun seeing her face light up in an ugly shade of red he never knew existed. He snickered as he walked calmly to The Room. When he entered it looked like a tsunami had hit with no mercy. Toys and clothes were littered everywhere. The bed sheets were thrown in a corner…which looked suspiciously like a fort. Bakura growled at the dirty room.

'Get your butts out here. Now!' Bakura shouted. He watched as five forms scrambled out of the little fort and stood in front of him looking guilty.

'what did I tell you all about throwing things around?'

'Not to do it,' they chorused sadly. Bakura shook his head, already feeling guilty for yelling at them. He sighed and pointed to the mess in the room.

'Clean this room up and then get into bed,' Bakura muttered and watched as they all jumped around. After a few minutes the room was spotless and they were in bed. Bakura grinned and kissed each one on the forehead. He said goodbye and then walked out, switching off the light as he went. Putting them to bed was last on his to-do-list as thus he went home for the night.

He never knew the heartbreak that would befall him the next day,

And never knowing his whole life would change…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Raven: Sorry for the long wait but here is chapter 2**

**Akefia: yeah she was "busy"**

**Raven: Can it!**

**Bakura: On with the story**

* * *

Bakura bolted awake when his phone rang loudly from his bedside table. He groaned. He fell back down and searched for his phone without the aid of his eyes, making him pat the table a few times before he actually grasped the thing. He answered with a lazy, drawn out "Hello" but snapped awake when a panicked female voice yelled through the other side,

'Bakura, get to the hospital, now! It's Conner!'

He sat up straight in shock. He dropped the phone, not caring where it landed, as he jumped up and out of bed to get dressed; nearly tripping as he tried to pull on his pants as fast as possible then ran out of his room; still trying to button up the last of the buttons on his shirt. He tried getting the worst thoughts out of his head about what could have happened he unlocked his car, fell inside, slammed the door shut at the same time as he put the keys in and turned the car on, he revved the engine, slid the car into gear and was flying down the road not seconds later. Getting speeding tickets was the last thing on his mind at the moment.

An agonizing twenty minutes later he ran into the hospital in a mess of panic. His hair stood wildly, untamed, clothes ruffled and hands shaking. He looked at Sora, the receptionist that had called him and she looked back at him sadly.

'He's in the Intensive Care Unit. They said he won't make it through another night,' she whispered looking like she was about to burst into tears. Bakura nodded silently and walked down the corridor to the ICU. He paused outside the outside the room where Conner was hooked up to the life supporting machines.

When he walked in Conner turned his head to look at him. Upon seeing him he smiled weakly. The boy held such a contrast as to what he used to look like. What he used to look like yesterday. What he used to look like only a few hours ago. His skin was as pale as ash; his eyes were now only a dull green. He looked like a very old picture of his former self. Meaning he was nothing of the lively child he was but mere hours ago.

'Hey, Conner. How are you feeling?' Bakura asked softly as he went to sit down softly on the bed. Conner shook his head and grinned weakly.

'I'll get better 'Kura. I always do,' he whispered even though Bakura could see that he didn't believe his own words.

He knew he was going to die.

He knew he was not going to make it and still he tries to be strong for those around him.

Bakura's heart nearly broke when both of their tears finally started to fall. Bakura moved towards him and pulled him into a tight hug, mindful of the many IV's.

'Shh, Baby, shh,' Bakura whispered fiercely as a few of his own tears fell silently, 'you'll always be with us. Remember that, ok.'

That night Bakura never left Conner's side.

* * *

_**Full Name**__ : Conner Sebastian_

_**Surname**__ : Unknown_

_**Gender**__ : Male_

_**Age of deceased**__ : nine years and four months (9years;4months)_

_**Date of death**__ : 7 Jan 2014_

_**Time of death**__ : 03:12am_

_**Relatives **__ : Unknown_

_**Cause of death**__ : Hypertrophic cardiomyopathy, Cardiac failure, Ventricular fibrillation, possible Brugada syndrome_

* * *

The hospital was quiet; no one spoke unless absolutely necessary. The usual cheery atmosphere was replaced with a dark, sad feeling that hung on everyone's shoulders. Everyone walked around like programmed zombies, as if the life had been drained out of them by an unnatural force. The laughing children that always caused them problems and grey hairs were not even around. They were in their shared room; grieving for the loss of their beloved brother.

Bakura sat in the staff lounge. His eyes were trained on a dirty spot on the floor. The hospital knew that _**this **_event had a bigger effect on him than on anything else in the place.

'Kura?'

Bakura looked up at the sad eyes of his "mother". She smiled down at him as she took a seat next to him; pulling him into a tight hug.

'He knew from the moment he was transferred to the bed…that he wouldn't make it through the night,' Bakura whispered softly. He felt the arms around him tighten a bit and wetness splashing on his shoulder.

'He knew, but he stayed happy in the arms of his "mother" until the end,' she joked through her tears making him smile slightly.

'It happened and we have to move on. It will be hard. But we will manage. The little twerp wouldn't want us to cry over him,' she finished. She let him go so she could look down at him. Bakura smirked up at her

She was right.

He couldn't dwell on Conner's death. Conner would always laugh and smile. Everyone in the hospital should live for him. They wouldn't stay sad.

'Guess I have to get the kids out of the room,' Bakura said as he got up and walks pass his "mother".

'Oi! Get your asses out of depression-mode and get working!" Bakura yelled. She smiled when almost immediately the atmosphere began to change and everyone was beginning to live like they should.

'Just like when Conner was here.'

* * *

*2 Weeks Later*

'We need help!'

Bakura looked up when someone wearing leather pants and a red shirt came running in along with another guy dragging an injured and bleeding man at his side. Bakura called the nurses in action as they ran in a frantic panic into the lobby. Nurses helped the man on a gurney. Bakura was at their side as soon as he was on. Wha-

The man, even though covered in blood from head to toe, looked almost exactly like himself. The man's breath hitched with a soft, almost inaudible squelch in his throat as Bakura immediately began inspecting him. The man that was brought in had white hair that was a little shorter than his own and his skin was not as pale but more tanned, clearly showing he wasn't from here. He had a double "T" formed scar that crossed over his left eye. Bakura was intrigued but shook his head to clear his thoughts. He yelled out to get the injured man out to an emergency room. As soon as the doors closed of the Emergency Operating Room number 4 he was already pulling on his plastic surgery gloves for the needed operation.

* * *

The man had lost a lot of blood thanks to the deep wounds he had. He was shot three times, once in the shoulder, once in his left abdomen and another bullet had grazed his left leg, leaving deep gash in its wake.

To put it bluntly, the man had looked like hell.

Bakura sighed in exhaustion as he exited the room where the patient has been carted to after the operation. He approached the men that brought him in as he ran a hand through his wild hair. The man awaiting him reminded him of Yami and Marik, friends he knew before he had to get away from his old life. One of them had spiky, tri-colored hair that was disheveled to the point the shape resembled a star; his skin was a tan color and his eyes were a deep crimson, unlike Yami. The other man, that reminded him of Marik, was taller than his previous friend and his hair a bit more wild and spiky; his eyes were, instead of dark lavender, a deep mixture between violet and light baby blue.

Both men looked up at Bakura as he came through the door that separated the waiting room from the rest of the hospital. Their eyes held an emotion Bakura could clearly identify. Hope.

They were hoping for good news.

Bakura shook his head wearily and the one that resembled Yami looked down at the ground. He was immediately pulled into the Marik-look-a-like's arms.

'Is he dead?'

Bakura was shocked at the blunt question but he could see that this man was just as upset as the one nearly in tears in his arms.

'He is still alive,' Bakura began, 'but…he had lapsed into a coma. I am sorry, but there is no way to tell when he will regain consciousness. It could be days, weeks, even months.'

'May we see him now?' the Yami-look-a-like asked. Bakura nodded but stopped shortly of leading them to the appointed room.

'Ah, I forgot. My name is Bakura Morgan, or Doctor Bakura. As from now the patient will be under my care,' he said while smiling lightly at them. They nodded at him in return.

'My name is Mariku Senu and this is Atem Senu,' Mariku said. Bakura blinked before asking in astonishment,

'I do not want to be rude but…are you married?'

They nodded and he grinned. Well okay then. You guys seem to be an extraordinary couple,' Bakura said teasingly; snickering when Atem blushed a soft pink while Mariku smirked.

'T…Thank you,' Atem stuttered out, completely embarrassed as they started to walk down the halls.

'Any how, I would like to acquire the patient's personal details. His name, birth date, and so forth that you-'

Bakura yelped as something jumped on his back with full force making him stumble and then proceed to fall, in the process making his clipboard fly away. He growled when he heard child-like laughter.

'How many times do I have to tell you twerps not to do that?' he growled playfully as he tried to twist so he could grab a child. The laughter stopped, probably realizing his intentions, and small squeaks were heard just before the children ran off so they could avoid getting in trouble.

'Are you alright?' Mariku asked in an amused voice as he helped Bakura up from the floor. Atem was smiling softly in silent amusement as he watched Bakura dust himself off.

'Ye-' Bakura started but was once again cut off but this time by the Dean herself.

'Bakura! Get those four brats under control!' she yelled, as she helped up a nurse after she was hit by the flying clipboard. But Bakura didn't really care and just grinned.

After all, the one that was hit was the nurse they all disliked.

* * *

**Raven: And there it is PS I don't know shit about sicknesses my sister typed those words I cant say basically Google it **

**Akefia: please R&amp;R we enjoy the reviews**


End file.
